Fallout
by Giggles-Tears
Summary: Rodney's people skills need improving


**People skills**

She couldn't believe people could be so ignorant. A few minutes ago she was sitting in the mess-hall when she heard a couple of people discuss McKay. "And he is always saying how much better he is then everyone else.

When she had just met him she agreed with those people. But after even a few missions she saw that his ego wasn't as big as he pretended and that he would do anything if it meant protecting Atlantis or other people. He would lay his life on the line for that.

At first sight Rodney McKay really does seem as that person. The one everybody hates because he thinks he is so much better than the rest(and he is). No sense of humour whatsoever (the people don't get sarcasm).

She didn't have enough interaction with Rodney or his friends to see how he really was. Not until "the incident" as she referred to it in her head. Apparently by being stuck in a person's brain for a while you get to know them better. After that **he** did everything in his power to make her hate him. He pissed her of for no reason en even accused her of working for the Trust. After that she had, had it with him. Her boyfriend Carson kept on listening to her whining about Rodney. Thank god for Carson to listen to her rants.

"Do you realise that almost every conversation we had lately revolved around Rodney and when not, we're arguing!" She sat back down and looked shocked. She had a lot of away missions lately and Carson's time was mostly spent in the infirmary but they did have a good time when they were with each other right? So okay she whined a bit much about McKay but that was just because he was being so god damn annoying. She looked up at Beckett. He was watching her reaction. "Now do you see why I can't be with you anymore? You have feelings for him". "No I don't she reacted immediately. Carson looked at her disbelieving. "Alright so maybe I do have feelings for him. You know what they are called?" Before Carson could even open his mouth to respond to that she went on, "Hate, annoyance you name something negative and I'm feeling it". Carson shook his head. Before Laura could utter another word Carson cut in. "You might not know it yet but you'll understand what I mean in a little while I'm sure of it. I'm sorry but I have to break up with you.

They both just sat there for a while staring at each-other over the table. Finally Laura looked away, "I really don't have any idea why you broke up with me but I suppose I just have to accept it. With that she walked away. As soon as she was out of the door she started running with tears in her eyes. To go from Carson's room to hers she had to walk to half of the city. She couldn't believe he broke up with her. She thought they were having a great time. So what if she wasn't head over heels with him yet. That would come with time. Nobody stars dating with the idea of marriage in their heads after the first date right? And the reason he gave for breaking up with her. Because she had feelings for McKay. Say farfetched. She was to stunned by his ludicrous accusation to respond right away in the right order. Namely by laughing out loud. Because of the conversations she was having with herself she didn't watch where she was going. So she ran right into one of the objects of her wrath: McKay. "Oof, watch where you are going Cadman. Before you damage any more brilliant minds like mine. Well come to think of it there aren't any other minds just as brilliant as mine here".

When Cadman didn't respond right away he got worried. She looked a bit upset and the force with which she ran into him indicated that she wasn't just strolling around. "Why don't you watch were you going next time McKay instead of telling how great you are, she spit out. Now get out of my way". He stepped aside and walked after her. "So what made you so cheery tonight"? he asked. Cadman was already annoyed that he walked after her so that comment was the thing that made her explode. He was still holding on to her hand and that was exactly the wrong thing to do to a certain Laura Cadman when she was mad.

In one second she got back control of her hand and then made a move so quickly Rodney couldn't even see what she did but it sure as hell hurt. "Ouch, What did I do to deserve this?" To give her credit she did look the tiniest bit guilty…. For a second. Then it looked like she thought about what he asked and she looked even more pissed off then before.

"What did you do? Are you really asking me what you did?" McKay looked at her like she had gone mad. "Yes", he said really slow and well articulated. "Yes I am asking what I did in the last two hours that I last saw that made you this angry. Cause you know I don't remember doing anything besides sitting in my lab and minding my **own** business. But of course this is Atlantis so of course you could have travelled in time find out that my so called "respected colleagues" did something terrible and I am of course the only one who can save the Universe. Doesn't really explain why you're mad at me of course but I like this explanation. So who what's the problem?". He was going a bit blue in the face, but then he just shouldn't try to say all of that in one breath.

Despite herself Cadman had to laugh a little. He was so easy to rile up. "Well I didn't travel in time and found out that you O Great One have to save us. I'm just pissed off. She walked into the hallway leading to her room. When she was standing in front of her door she opened it and paused before she went inside. She looked as if it troubled her but she turned around and said hesitantly "Thank you for asking though


End file.
